Agharta (manga)
Kana Norma Editorial Star Comics Planet Manga | demographic = Seinen | magazine = Ultra Jump | first = 1997 | last = | volumes = 9 | volume_list = }} is a manga series written and illustrated by Takaharu Matsumoto, published in Shueisha's ''Ultra Jump magazine since 1997. Plot Following a cataclysm, the earth becomes an immense desert in which the scarcity of drinkable water renders it a valuable commodity. The story centers around Juju, a teenage boy who belongs to the one of the gangs which prevail on behalf of the new organizations, and Rael, a girl who will perhaps be able to save humanity. characters Main characters ;Juju Meyer A fourteen-year-old boy who's in a gang in the city near the West Sea. He and his sister, Anna-Marie, are orphans. His father was abusive to his mother (to the point she could no longer walk) and him. As a result his sister shot and killed him. Juju wishes to bottle up his memories of his family. He does not talk about his sister because she does not remember him. He and sister was taken in by Stipe (leader of a gang). He was taught by Cori under Stipe's command. After he meets Rael on the "Higher Ground", the sacred island, he helps her escape. Throughout the story he obviously cares about Rael a lot and goes looking for her whenever she disappears. ;Rael A beautiful girl who seems to hold some very mysterious secrets/powers and an even crazier past. They meet at the "Higher Ground" the 2nd time. She is red haired and wears chains on her person at all times. She is Master Phillips' adopted daughter and kills without batting an eye. But after meeting Juju she will not kill if Juju asks her. Stating if Juju sides it must be true. In the beginning she could not talk but learns with the help of an old radio. Since her origins lie in the "Tamarix" (a sort of sacred tree), she needs contact with pure water to stay conscious. Apparently it is thought that she harbors inside of her "the Rem", something that seems to invoke fear. She possess super strength and speed and can let a voice out that can be mistaken for a howl witch scares dogs away. She also talented with a gun. She has multiple personalities. :Blonie Blonie is a shy and nervous personality. :Hooper Hooper, in contrast to Blonie, is horribly sarcastic and an egomaniac. :Quint Quint is different she needs observation. East Valley ;Yunfa A country girl from the Eastern (Caren) Valley who has never been to the capital. Everyone calls her Yun. She wears a beanie with a x smile, smiley face and a tag. She saves Juju after he fights Riam when he's trying to get water for Rael. When Juju won against Riam she states she was right to believe in him and she treated his wounds. She starts to like Juju and is often worried about him. She becomes intimidated when she is near Real thought she does not no way. She blushes when Real stated she always be with Juju. She is older than she appears as stated by the Captain asking: You like 'em young? referring to Juju. She responds by re-breaking his nose. In the capital she was disappointed because she was expecting more. She meet up with Juju sister with Yunfa is mistaken for Real. While searching for a doctor for Anna-Marie she mistaken for Lilith with made a unaware Juju point a gun a her with her disarmed quickly. To escape Juju lefts here shirt. ;Riam Riam is vicious and deliberately draws out a fight to make her opponent suffer. In East Valley he keep starting fights to the point everyone did what he told them. Also as a result nobody wanted anything to do with Riam. Riam beats the crap out of Juju during the "Ceremony" of East Valley but seeing as how Juju actually beat him in the end, he somewhat holds respect for him. After the fight Riam sight in his right eye diminished and his right leg was broken. He "kidnaps" Juju sister during the furnal of Master Pillips. He can not swim. ;Captain Majorly a comic-relief sort of person. He claims to sell and buy for everything but his own life. He was planning to sell Juju organs when he saw him wash up shore with Real. He wear a nose patch because Real twisted his nose. And again when Yufa kicks him. ;Robert Phillips or Master/Lord Pillips Lord Pillips is a direct descendant of Airis. He adopted Rael when is unknown. He is an old man in a wheelchair. He wears ring on all ten fingers. And lived in the Higher Ground with her and own over 2/3s of it. He considers Rael his daughter and saw Juju as an amusing and charming guest. Even though Juju entered his home without being invited. He against the Tamarix Project. ;Professor Guy Fujinski Has ties with Rael's past, and even might have to do with her "creation". He's what they call a "Gardener", and seems to have special abilities, like healing and resurrecting dead people. He resurrected Corii and his first meeting with Lord Phillips was that he resurrected him. He seem to be some type of android. ;Ursula aka The Angle Lilith or Lily-White Lilith Apparently Rael's little sister. She tried to kill Rael, though, but failed in the attempt. During the battle her tongue was bitten off and suffered a massive chest wound. With need repire after being reborn form the Tamarix which changes her appearance in addition makes her even stronger. After that she becomes known as The Angel Lilth due to where she goes she kill everyone there. And Lily-white Lilith because she wear all white. West Sea ;Corii Juju's friend and fellow gang member. He has blond hair and earrings and is energetic but violent when angered. He was the one who taught Juju about the gang under the orders of Stipe. While in "Higher Ground", he broke into the drug storage facility and died by an overdose(taking 5000 times the normal dose). He was subsequently resurrected by Professor Guy though he did not return completely back to normal. Afterwards, he shows personality changes and surprising similarities to Rael's "conditions". He also became more forgetful, more brutal, and more violent in his actions. The resurrection was an experiment due to the drug he overdose on was new experimental drug. The result: were unusual antibody, affected genes, and damage to his brain. He become some thing human but at the same time not human. During his take with Juju he stated to help Juju look for Rael. With is causing victims during his interrogations. ;Anna-Marie Meyer Juju's older sister, and Stipe's mistress. When she and Juju were little, their dad was abusive and so in order to protect Juju, she shot their father in the head with his gun. She loves her brother(Juju) stating if Juju would to stop loving her she would not bear it. However, she seems to have lost all memories of Juju after he turned eight. She, too, like Rael and Corii, needs water or else she goes into a coma. She became hospitalized for it. Stipe visits her every day but only stays seating near her. During the funeral of Lord Pillips Riam "kidnaps" her. When she meets Yunfa she mistaken her for Juju girlfriend (Rael). She has a habit of making many handmade objects. ;Stipe Miles He's the leader of Juju gang(the Wasko) bald in a suit. Hate kids and he believes that Juju has potential. He sent Juju to get money and water that was stolen by a former member(Ecisun). His took in Anna-Marie and in turn took in Juju. He and Raim have worked together for years. Volumes # ISBN 4-08-875645-2 published in April 1998 # ISBN 4-08-875772-6 published in March 1999 # ISBN 4-08-875822-6 published in August 1999 # ISBN 4-08-875887-0 published in February 2000 # ISBN 4-08-876098-0 published in February 2001 # ISBN 4-08-876198-7 published in August 2001 # ISBN 4-08-876574-5 published in February 2004 # ISBN 4-08-876863-9 published in September 2005 # ISBN 978-4-08-877227-1 published in April 2007 External links * Category:Manga of 1997 Category:Post-apocalyptic anime and manga Category:Science fiction anime and manga Category:Seinen manga de:Agharta fr:Agharta (manga) ja:アガルタ (漫画)